Protège moi
by Keshiii
Summary: Envelhecer é uma indecência." Pelo menos era o que Alvo Dumbledore pensava quando suas lembranças lhe voltavam à mente ante a um pôr-do-sol áureo.


_C'est le malaise du moment_

_L'épidémie qui s'étend_

_La fête est finie on descend_

_Les pensées qui glacent la raison_

_Paupières baissées, visage gris_

_Surgissent les fantômes de notre lit_

_On ouvre le loquet de la grille_

_Du taudit qu'on appelle maison_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me_

_Protect me_

_Protège-moi, protège-moi..._

Era em tardes como aquela que via através da grande janela de seu gabinete que seu coração se inquietava mais. As nuvens douradas que cercavam o sol moribundo o faziam recordar do brilho que ele tinha quando era jovem e de como tinham sonhos; de como desejavam mudar o mundo. Envelhecer era indecente, Alvo pensava. Apenas fazia acumular os sofrimentos de quem vive demais, para que os recorde, para que os relembre sempre que alguma evento simples, mas pessoalmente especial fazia despertar a memória de quem tinha muito o que lamentar de uma vida preenchida mais de erros do que de acertos.

Todos os mundos e os grandes ideais pareciam desmoronar naqueles dias tão turbulentos, tanto para bruxos quanto para trouxas. Como Gellert fizera, um trouxa que lhe era conterrâneo, reuniu exércitos, ergueu um império, subjugou as gentes e espalhou sua doutrina pelo mundo, ambos tão silenciosos e letais como uma mortalha-viva. Suas intenções eram honestas, ele pensou, então, aonde é que tinham errado? Onde é que _ele_, Alvo, tinha errado? Gellert havia levado seus ideais e seus bons planos - que agora com a idade, ele compreendia não serem assim tão bons - às raias da loucura e atravessado os limites do que era imperdoável, mas será que seu encorajamento não havia sido o sopro invisível que levara Gellert a cometer todos aqueles crimes?

Lembrava-se tão bem daquele pequeno apartamento em Bruxelas que ele alugara por alguns meses e dos poucos dias que pudera permanecer por lá enquando Aberforth cuidava de Ariana durante as férias que se fechasse bem os olhos e respirasse fundo, sentiria o cheiro do ambiente minúsculo. Era um pardiero, mas ele nunca havia tido a sensação de acolhida que aquele pequeno apartamento lhe proporcionara naqueles quatro dias em que dormira e acordara com seu pior inimigo, a pessoa que amava no momento e ele não sabia que era tão inexoravelmente perigosa.

_Sommes nous les jouets du destin_

_Souviens toi des moments divins_

_Planants, éclatés au matin_

_Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul_

_Perdus les rêves de s'aimer_

_Le temps où on avait rien fait_

_Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer_

_Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me, protect me..._

_Protect me from what I want (Protège-moi, protège-moi)_

_Protect me, protect me..._

"E o quê pretendia ao assassinar essa gente toda?" ele perguntou, e a resposta fez seus ossos derreterem: "O Bem Maior." foi o que Gellert respondera naquele segundo que antecedera o embate dos dois, e Alvo se arriscava a imaginar que aquelas três pequenas palavras haviam sido o gatilho que acionara sua fúria. Apenas uma fúria capaz de suplantar o amor desvairado que sentira por ele e que, mesmo adormecido, amornava-lhe o coração, poderia fazê-lo investir contra Gellert como fizera naquele duelo. Ódio. Ódio por tudo o que acontecera naqueles anos todos da presença, ainda que fantasmagórica, dele na vida de Alvo. Ouvir e ler sobre os feitos escabrosos de Gellert avinagrara aos poucos todos os bons sentimentos que Alvo nutrira e ainda nutria por ele até aquele momento, quando as três palavras de Gellert os mataram, deixando um vazio que fora excruciantemente inundado pela cólera.

Era ridículo - Alvo pensava não sem estampar um sorriso levemente irônico no rosto enrugado - que o destino tenha brincado com eles daquela forma. Mestres em suas artes - e isso ele não poderia nunca deixar de reconhecer - ele e Gellert haviam se afastado e se evitado por tanto tempo quanto necessário para atingir os degraus maiores de suas respectivas ambições e ambos sabiam que quando o reencontro fosse inevitável, o combate também seria. Talvez fosse por isso que Alvo relutara tanto em entrar na luta contra o "Bem Maior" de Gellert. Com certeza havia sido por este motivo egoísta que tantas pessoas haviam morrido.

Suspirou e desejou voltar a ser tolo e jovem. Desejou o retorno daqueles dias em que suas maiores preocupações eram o próximo amanhecer de Ariana e fantasiar sobre a topia de um mundo tolerante. Utopia aquela que, subvertida pela mente doentia de Gellert, havia se tornado realidade, mesmo que contradissesse sua origem. Não adiantariam os vira-tempos, seriam piores. Só serviriam para o Alvo do presente perceber mais e mais tardiamente o quão tolo havia sido o Alvo de tantas décadas atrás. Sendo assim, como retroceder o envelhecimento era impossível, até mesmo para ele, amargar suas escolhas erradas e trabalhar para consertar seus enganos era a melhor coisa que tinha de fazer no presente e no fututo. E quem poderia saber o que seria do futuro?

_Protège-moi, protège-moi_

_Protege-moi de mes désirs_

_Protège-moi, protège-moi_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me, protect me..._

_Protect me from what I want (Protect me)_

_Protect me, protect me..._

_Protège-moi!_

Já havia anoitecido, e ele continuava mirando a janela. Perdera muito tempo em delírios do passado, em lembranças empoeiradas...E havia tanto a ser feito! O mundo estava em agitação outra vez, um outro rapaz - para ele, ao menos, era nada mais que um rapaz - espalhava suas idéias de segregação e mais uma vez, um rapaz que ele havia hesitado em impedir quando podia. Um ex-aluno, alguém que esteve debaixo de sua tutela, alguém que ele ensinara e que agora estava usando o que aprendera em Hogwarts para fazer o mal. Desta vez ele era muito mais responsável do que quando Gellert enlouquecera. Desta vez se esforçaria em proteger os indefesos. Ao levantar-se da cadeira, os anos contando em cada movimento retardado pela inabilidade, pesando nos ossos, ele pegou-se perguntando: e quem vai me proteger de tudo isso outra vez?

* * *

**Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K.Rowling e todos os outros detentores de seus direitos.**

**Proibida a cópia sem prévia autorização.**

**Por Keshi Toshimasa®**

**Abril de 2008.**


End file.
